The First Legacy
by PinkChocolateBunny
Summary: The demigods of Camp Half-Blood are scrambling to prepare for war against Kronos, and their next attack is very important. In precisely two weeks, Percy and Beckendorf depart to blow up the Princess Andromeda, when suddenly 8 demigods from after the war with Gaia appear with a book. What will happen? Who is this June girl in the book? Who are her mysterious parents?
1. Weirdest Campfire Ever

**Eeeeeee! OMG! This is my first Fanfiction and I am super excited to be writing this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The First Legacy**

**CHAPTER 1—Annabeth POV (in between BoTL and TLO)**

I sighed exasperatedly as I stared at my amazing high-tech laptop (that had been given to me as a gift by the most famous son of Athena ever) which currently showed some battle plans I making for an attack against Kronos. Sure I was the smartest living child of Athena, but that didn't mean that I had the answer to _everything_! Although that would be seriously cool. I hated not knowing something. Lately I hadn't been really myself. It was what worried me most. Ever since I had kind of run out on Percy at the end of last summer, I hadn't been the same. I was . . . distracted. And for a child of Athena, that was seriously bad.

I had been avoiding Percy ever since. Now, I was seriously getting frantic. In two weeks, Percy and Bekendorf were leaving to go blow the _Princess Andromeda _cruise ship. That was Luke's ship. I was really worried for them. My feelings for Percy were growing faster than ever. I thought it was maybe just a small crush that would eventually go away, but I don't think that a "small crush" would stay for almost five years. Ever since we were twelve years old I had been crushing on him. When we just met I had thought he was super cute but acted hostile towards him anyway. I kept ignoring the way his sea green eyes made my heart flutter and butterflies to appear in my stomach, and reminded myself I liked Luke. Well . . . that was before Luke went crazy. Now, I still believe that we can save Luke but I know that I don't like him in that way. Just as a brother.

"Annabeth c'mon, at least come for the campfire! Please?" My thirteen year old little sister—McKenna—pleaded. I closed my eyes for a nanosecond then turned around with a small smile on my face. I had skipped dinner, with the excuse that 'I wasn't hungry' and 'needed to finish these battle plans'. I was planning on skipping campfire too (no one was really in the mood for singing in the middle of war anyway [also, I wanted to avoid Percy]) but I didn't want to disappoint my little sister.

"Fine," So I stood up, shut down my laptop, and jogged after McKenna. I made sure to sit with my siblings, in between Nico and Thalia, and never made eye-contact with Percy. The Apollo campers half-heartedly sang songs, with some others softly singing off-key with them. I kept quiet because I didn't want anyone to know that I had a serious talent for singing. I'd rather be an architect than a singer. But it really helped to calm me down or get my emotions straight. The fire itself was about five feet high and a dull gray color. Yeah—that meant we were feeling really grim. I thought about all those times we had all been screaming the lyrics to the songs we had heard a thousand times, with laughter, joy, and pure glee, the fire burning fifteen feet high a brilliant orange color. I smiled sadly and gazed around at all the solemn faces surround me. That was before this all begun, before the war started. I glanced at Percy. He was smiling softly and looking around like I was. I blushed and turned away.

After another few minutes the Apollo cabin was ready to start another song and the lead singers were just opening their mouths to start, when the campfire strayed from the usual. The fire (still gray and short) started to change! It grew taller, maybe twenty feet, and a beautiful white color, brighter than the sun. That made no sense. Fire could not turn white.

Everyone froze. Dead silence. Thalia gasped beside me. Nico was intently staring at the fire, like me. The fire grew so bright we had to cover our eyes so we didn't go blind. When the light dimmed everyone gasped. Six people had stepped out of the fire! "That's physically impossible!" the logical part of my brain screamed. "But, on the other hand, magic is a part of reality. . ." the other part of my mind suggested.

The first (a girl), had obsidian black hair, a purple thick strapped tank-top, jeans, dark eyes, and her expression . . . was just like mine. Her face looked different but she wore that same guarded expression. Except, for the fact that it was a little bit more relaxed. Strict yes, but still relaxed. She looked about maybe fifteen or sixteen. Her long black hair was done into a braid that reached waist and was softly swaying in the wind.

The second girl had a pale pink blouse, and white Capri's. Her eyes were a million different colors and her brown hair was in a short braid down her left side with a white feather (most likely an eagle's) at the end. She was really pretty and if I had to guess, I'd say she was an Aphrodite girl, but she didn't wear a single drop of make-up. Now that was something completely un-Aphrodite like. She obviously tried to mask her natural beauty but unfortunately for her, it didn't work. She looked the same age as the first girl.

The third girl was a bit smaller than the others, maybe only thirteen or fourteen. She looked somewhat innocent and petit. Her golden eyes were interesting, like she had seen too much violence for such a young age. They weren't cold and cruel like Luke's had been; more kind and bright. She had faded jeans and a green striped shirt. She had frizzy cinnamon colored hair and dark skin.

The fourth one was a boy. He had elfish features, curly brown hair, an impish, mischievous grin that immediately warned you he was a trouble-maker, and a tool-belt that seemed to be empty. The interesting thing was that he was looked like he had ten cups of coffee: very energetic. He was fiddling around with a few small trinkets and apparently needed to be moving around all the time. If he was a demigod—which he most likely was—I'd say he had a very high level of AD/HD, even by demigod standards. But behind his look of insanity, if you looked really closely, you might notice the sadness buried deep inside his brown eyes. Something bad must have must have happened to him, but he probably used humor to mask the pain. I could sympathize with him; I had the same problem, except I used authority, pride, and intelligence to hide any possibly visible pain. I didn't want pity, or anyone to feel sorry for me. I wanted people to look at me as the authority figure, not like the six year old girl who lost her teddy. He looked about the same age as the first and second girls.

The fifth (also a boy), was a bit unusual. He was muscular and obviously strong but you could easily tell that he was a bit awkward and shy despite his looks (no 'baby sumo wrestler': this is after the House of Hades). His short black hair was cut in a buzz cut and his narrow Asian eyes shone with kindness and integrity. I couldn't really tell his age, but I guessed that he was younger than eighteen. He wore a checkered shirt with the sleeves folded beck slightly.

The last one was also a boy except he looked different than the other boys. I could tell that if they were a team, then he was probably the leader. His blond hair obviously used to be styled in the close cropped roman style, but had gotten shaggier and longer. He wore jeans and a purple T-shirt. He was maybe, fifteen or sixteen.

Wow. The one with the eagle feather in her hair looked around and said softly to the others but everyone else heard anyway,

"Leo, I think, that those pictures of camp might have been portals. Except for a few things I don't get. Like why there are so little campers, why everyone looks so sad . . . " She looked around again nervously at our confused looks. Then she caught a glance at my face and then at Percy's, and her eyes widened." And why the Hades, are Annabeth and Percy so . . . young?!" she asked, looking freaked out. The others saw were she was looking and gasped. Huh?!

"More importantly why on Earth are they sitting _so_ far apart?" the one with the long braid asked looking panicked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have entered another dimension!" the hyper one fake stated calmly, his hands behind his back as if he were some old wise king. The others all rolled their eyes.

"Wrong." A new voice said softly; but that voice sounded familiar . . . it sounded like me. All heads immediately swiveled to me and I helplessly shrugged. Another girl stepped out from behind the long braided one. Instantly everyone from camp gasped. She looked exactly like me, except older, maybe seventeen! I was only fifteen.

"We are in the past." She stated calmly. . .


	2. Questions

**Whoooop! I think the story is okay! Please enjoy the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2—Younger-Annabeth POV**

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"You heard me." the girl who looked like me said. "Apollo warned me earlier that he would be sending us back into the past. He said that he wanted to make us all read a book together." She turned to us.

"What year is it?" she asked it as if it was a normal everyday question. Chiron answered her, but he seemed to be analyzing her, "It is 2008, currently."

She raised her eyebrows, "After the Battle of the Labyrinth, or no?" she asked. We all nodded and I shuddered at the memories. Suddenly the girl with the eagle feather burst into giggles, and everyone stared at her. When she managed to catch her breath she explained,

"This was before the Battle of the Labyrinth, right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "So that means you're about sixteen, right?" she looked at me and I nodded. "That means this is before the canoe lake incident!" she threw her head back laughing. All of us looked confused except the kids from the future. They all grinned and laughed while future me was obviously fighting back a blush.

"And no one probably knows about the Mount St. Helen's k—"me-from-the-future covered her mouth before she could finish that sentence, but I knew what she was talking about. Both mine and Percy's faces were a deep red color.

Chiron (I'd have to thank him later) must have decided he didn't want me to suffer anymore embarrassment, spoke up "Alright, so I gather, you are from the future?" they nodded. "You are all from the same time?" they nodded again. "Please take a seat, state your name, godly parent, and age." He stated. Argus, our silent, hundred-eyed, head of security and helper walked in dragging a heavy looking stack of chairs with him. He set up the chairs and they sat down. The girl with the long braid started,

"My name is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, sixteen." She quickly saw us start to open our mouths and interrupted.

"Before you all start to shout, let me explain." She explained about how the Roman gods were still alive as well, about Camp Jupiter, where the Romans had been all this time, why we had never known about this, why we had been kept apart, why Chiron was not allowed to tell us anything, and answered a few questions. She told us that there were no children of Minerva and that it was a real shock to them when they had met me in the future. She refused to explain how and why the Romans and Greeks had been brought together though; as did the others. Then, the girl with the eagle feather continued the introductions.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Head Councilor of Cabin 10, charm-speaker, and sixteen. And before you say anything, yes I am the daughter of Tristan McLean, yes I am probably the only daughter of Aphrodite in the world who doesn't wear make-up, and no I am not going to explain how I got to be the Head Councilor of my cabin." All mouths closed. _Wow, she's tough._ I thought.

The frizzy haired girl started. "I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, thirteen. And, there are a few things you should know about me: a) I was born before the oath was made, b) I died in 1942 and Nico (my brother) brought me back from the Underworld, c) when I was born, I had been cursed so I can control gems and metals, but any gems I create or gems that appear when I stay in one place for too long, are cursed so don't touch them, and d) I can control the mist." She let out her breath and motioned for the next person.

The next person was me from the future. "Technically you already know me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, seventeen." She didn't say anything else. The next person was the hyper kid.

"Yo, I'm the awesome Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, leader of my cabin, and the coolest guy on Earth!" the others rolled their eyes.

"Just humor him." Piper said. They seemed to be amused by him. The next guy spoke up. It was the buzz cut guy.

"Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, sixteen, very good archer, I have the power to shape-shift into different animals; my life depends on a stick . . . and, yeah." He ended awkwardly. The blond guy spoke up to save Frank from an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, I'm Thalia's full-blooded little brother, I was born when Zeus came back to my mother in his Roman form, Hera stole me and gave me to the Romans when I was three and then Thalia ran away, I can fly, control the winds, create lightning, and I'm sixteen." Thalia leaped up from my side, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Alright," Piper smiled with fake enthusiasm, "We just have to wait for the book now, any questions?" many hands shot up, and the next few minutes were question and answers.

A: "What was the best prank we ever played in the future and how many pranks do we play?"—Travis

Q: "Soooooo, many! Jeez, I kind of lost count, but I'd say the most crazy and effective one was probably the Golden Mango prank! Oh, man Cabin 10 is still recovering from that."—Jason. Piper and her cabin were glaring at Travis and Conner for that. Apparently, she was still pretty mad.

A: "Who are the new couples?!"—Selina

Q: "There are a lot, actually. Travis & Katie, you & Beckendorf, me & Jason, Hazel & Frank, Leo & Reyna, Conner & Lou Ellen, Clarisse & Chris, and most importantly: Annabeth &—mmph!"—Piper. That last part was because Reyna and Hazel, who were sitting on either sides of her, had clamped her mouth shut. Future-me looked panicked.

"I'm _dating_ in the future?!" that was me.

"Who is Annabeth dating?!" Selina screeched along with the rest of cabin 10. People were screaming and shouting all over the place. It was chaos. Pandemonium. Insane. Finally Chiron slammed his hoof against the ground. There was instant silence at the campfire.

"I am positive that there is good reason the children are supposed to keep Annabeth's boyfriend a secret." He suggested. They bobbed their heads vigorously.

"If we revealed his name Annabeth and boyfriend-who-shall-not-be-named would both barf. Oh yeah, and also: WORLD WAR III WOULD BREAK OUT!" Leo screamed.

"I'm _dating_ in the future?!" I repeated disbelievingly. The futures laughed. It was fake disbelief though. I had always wanted to date Percy. But if I wasn't going to be dating Percy. . . I didn't really want to date anyone else. Then we continued the Q&As.

Q: "Does Malcolm finally find a girlfriend?" one of my little sisters asked innocently. Malcolm looked terrified at the thought of going out with someone. I had to laugh at his face. Every one joined in.

A: "Actually, I'm good friends with Malcolm, and he's dating Lacy from Cabin 10."—Hazel. Malcolm blushed, and Lacy glanced shyly at him. Future-me grinned at him.

"Mal, ever since you two started going out, you've always been muttering her name in your sleep. I think the Stoll's actually may have gotten it on tape once." The Stoll's grinned, while everyone else burst out laughing; Malcolm and Lacy's faces burned a shade darker red than they were a second ago, and I thought of about 100 ways to tease them about it. The future's answered a lot more questions:

Q: "How exactly did the Romans react to Annabeth?"—Some Hermes kid.

A: "They all looked at me like I had grown three heads." –Future-me.

Q: "Did we win the war? And if we did, how?"—Demeter girl.

A: "Sorry, can't tell you."—Jason.

Q: "Tell us an interesting tactic for war."—Ares kid.

A: "Well, I heard that the Aphrodite cabin used cheap perfume to fend off monsters one time,"—Piper.

Q: "What did you mean when you said that your life depended on a stick?"—Athena kid.

A: "Well, when I was just a newborn baby I had 'too many gifts': shape-shifting, I am a distant descendant of a son of Poseidon, etc. so Juno/Hera appeared and tied my life force to a piece of fire-wood. So, if that piece of mood burns, then so do I. Kind of like voodoo doll, you know."

Q: "Will Rachel and Annabeth ever get along?"—Percy. _As if,_ I thought.

A: "Actually Rachel and Annabeth are, like, BFFs."—Leo. _WHAT!_

Q: "Tell us some things about Annabeth that we never knew. 'Cuz, seriously, we have, like, no blackmail material against her. "—Conner. _Uh, oh!_

A: "Well . . . there is one thing no one else knows. Actually, we didn't even know until last week."—Reyna. Everyone leaned forward, glancing at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" Future-me looked horrified. Reyna grinned evilly.

"Oh, I dare. Annabeth can . . ." she paused to increase drama; everyone leaned forward a bit more, while me and older me covered our faces.

". . . Play guitar and sing reeeeeeeeeeeally well." Reyna finished triumphantly. _Hades, no! _I thought.


	3. Prolouge of The First Legacy

**Now the real fun begins! Enjoy chapter three! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3—Percy POV**

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! _ I had been trying to talk to Annabeth all summer and so far, I'd had no luck. Ugh. If she was going to go through with this, then there was no way we'd be able to work together in the war. I was really worried about her though. No one else seemed to notice, but I did. She seemed to be crying a lot more. She tried to hide it and you couldn't tell unless you knew her for your entire life, were really close to her, or were a satyr. But even her siblings were oblivious to it.

She also seemed to be losing sleep, really sad, getting nightmares, frustrated, miserable, etc. I wanted so bad to help her, but I knew it would take a lot of work and effort for her to let me in. she had obviously put up walls surrounding herself and separated herself from everyone else. I was just worried that if she continued on this path, soon she would lose her sanity.

But she could play guitar and sing? I didn't know that. Actually I could play guitar too. I never told anyone; kept it a secret. I wonder how good she is. Everyone started screaming again and asking questions. Both Annabeths had their faces covered and refused to answer a single question. Suddenly lightning flashed in the sky and thunder cracked loudly. Instantly all voices died down; and both Annabeths uncovered their faces revealing blushes. For a while no one spoke or moved a single muscle. The guy with serious AD/HD, Leo decided to break the silence.

"Well, um I think—what the Hades?!" he screamed as a really thick book dropped directly out of the sky and hit Leo on the head. The futures burst out laughing and we joined in. Wow, it's been it a long time since we had a good laugh like that.

"Ow! Jeez, fates why me!" he yelled. We laughed harder.

"I think that's the book we've been waiting for, right?" Hazel asked. Older-Annabeth looked over.

"I think so. Who wants to read first?" Frank asked. Almost everyone's hands shot up. Older-Annabeth passed it to Katie Gardner: the Head Councilor of Demeter's Cabin. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"**_The First Legacy. _**That's the title of the book. You know what's weird? This book has no picture on the cover, no author, no summery, no info about the author, or anything." She commented.

"Weird." The Annabeths chorused. We all laughed while they blushed. _Wow,_ I thought. _She looks cute when she's blushing. Whoa! What did I just think? _

**"****June—I****" **Katie continued. "Oh, wait there's a prologue. I'll read that first."

**The pregnant woman groaned again in pain. **

"Say what?!" half of camp yelled. Katie shrugged and read on.

**The nurses rushed around the delivery room preparing for the babies' arrival. They had two tiny little bathtubs—one pink and one blue. Beside it they had two diapers along with a soft pink blanket and a silky blue blanket. The woman's blond curls were coated with sweat and she was breathing heavily. **

"Do you think the lady could be one of us?" Selina questioned nervously. Katie shrugged again.

**The doctor whispered to a few nurses. **

**"This is impossible! She is at Level 9 Pain, yet she has not screamed once! Most women have a good chance of dying at Level 7! But they always are screaming their heads off at Level 6! She is the most incredible one I've ever seen." She walked calmly over to the bed with the woman. **

**"Breathe, darling." She soothed. "You're almost done, sweetie. Just breathe and push! One more time: PUSH!" she instructed. The woman bit her lip and thought to herself, _You are not going to die here and now. You aren't going to let your children die are you? It's almost over, a few more pushes and they'll be out. Okay? Breathe and push. Breathe and push. Breathe and push. . . _**

"Eeeew, she's giving birth!" A Hermes boy shrieked, disgusted.

** She pushed once more with newfound strength and was overjoyed to hear the sound of a soft wail and the cries of a newborn child. Two nurses squealed and rushed over, carefully holding the delicate child and thoroughly washing her. The new mother sighed in relief. **

**"Yes!" the doctor lady squealed. "Awesome! Now another few pushes and we'll have your second one!" **

**"Say WHAT?!" the woman screamed, horrified. **

The camp laughed. _How can you forget that you're having two kids?_ I wondered.

**"Twins, remember?" the woman groaned and started to push again. After her sixth push, she was relieved and tired beyond measure, to relish the sound of another set of wails. She relaxed her grip on another nurse's hand as that nurse was sent to the other side of the hospital due to his now broken hand. She fell back on the bed and instantly lost consciousness. **

"Poor lady." Piper sympathized. "I feel so sorry for her." While most of the boys guffawed,

"Dude, she broke that nurse's hand!" they screeched.

**Three Hecate nurses (children of Hecate who became nurses) were at her side in an instant. They used magic to change her bloody sheets and her hospital gown to a fresh pure white ankle-length nightgown with lace on the hems, that her godly mother, Athena had said was resting in her purse. They straightened her body on the bed, used a wet cloth to clean her face, brushed her curls, and moved her hands to rest on her stomach. They checked her pulse and heartbeat then proceeded to perform the spell that was used for all women who just gave birth on her. **

**Using magic, they brought her stomach down to exactly how it was before she was impregnated and her breathing slowed down to a steady state. Medical/magical scientists had studied this spell and it had proven to ease some of the expected pain from the aftermath of giving birth. It made them look like they had never been pregnant.**

"Clever." An Apollo girl said, a thoughtful look blooming on her face.

** Joining their powers, they moved her to another room and brought in the next woman. **

**The first nurses held the two newborn children, giggling and walked off to give them their shots and tests to make sure they were healthy. Another ran off to get her loving husband from the waiting room. The doctor smiled and walked out to enter her patient into the hospital's records on her computer. **

**Her husband jumped up at the nurse's call. He had only gotten to see his wife for a minute before going into the Delivery Room. He'd kissed her gently on the lips and told her he loved her before they'd taken her away. **

**He had been on the way back from the main building of his workplace to his car, when she had Iris-Messaged him from home (she came home from work at three o'clock while he came home at four), telling him that her water had broken and an ambulance was coming to pick her up and escort her to the Half-Blood Hospital on the east side of town. Of course he had been kind of prepared because her due date was next week and there was a chance her water would break a little early. He had honestly expected himself to be seriously panicked, but he was calm. **

**"Is she alright?" he asked the nurse as she led him up to the Delivery Floor. **

**"She's fine, don't worry: she's just resting. The babies are just being tested and getting their shots." She replied. He sighed in relief. They reached her door and the nurse held it open for him smiling as a few remaining nurses walked out. **

**He grinned as he walked inside and the nurse shut the door quietly. He walked silently to the bed and sat down on the edge, staring at his beautiful wife with love. **

"Awww, he's so sweet! I'm totally jealous of that lady right now." Lacy from the Aphrodite Cabin sighed.

"I wish all men were like that." Thalia snorted.

**Her golden curls framed her perfect face and her white nightgown made her look like an angel. Her stomach had gone down completely so it looked the way it had before she was pregnant (slim and small) and her face was ten times paler than it was when she left for work this morning, but otherwise she looked the same. **

**He cupped her face in one hand and leaned closer while his other hand lay on her stomach. He planted a soft, sweet, slow, and long kiss to her lips and he felt her arms very weakly come up to his neck, pulling him closer.**

**When he pulled away slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled affectionately at him. **

**"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, as he caressed her cheek. **

Most of the Aphrodite girls had tears in their eyes and you could hear sobs and sniffles all around.

**"Fine. Tired and kind of . . . empty, but otherwise fine." She replied staring into his eyes. **

**"Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked tentatively. She nodded. **

**"My stomach hurts but that's normal and expected." He nodded and helped her sit up. She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes, and burying her face in the crook of his neck, while he soothingly rubbed circles on her back. They stayed like that for another five minutes until they heard a knock at the door. **

**"Come in!" he called softly. The two nurses came in with two bundles in their hands—one pink and one blue. His wife sat up at the sight of them and the nurses came forward. They gave the pink one to the husband and the blue one to his wife. **

**"Both babies have AD/HD as expected and a mild case of dyslexia. No allergies and they are perfectly healthy." A dirty blond informed them ecstatically. **

**"Yeah, and they're super cute!" the other one chimed in. They walked back and closed the door behind them. The new parent's heartbeats raced. **

**"You first." The man smiled. The woman took a deep breath and uncovered her newborn boy's face as her husband peered over her shoulder. The tiny boy was sleeping soundly and was absolutely adorable. He looked exactly like his father except for one feature: his hair. It was still messy and long-ish, but instead of being black, it was golden blond like his mother's. **

**"Awwwww, he looks just like you!" the woman cooed, staring lovingly at the tiny child as he snuggled up against her chest. The man brushed away a stray lock of hair from his face and grinned. **

** "Your turn." The man uncovered the girl's face and gazed at his daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother: same bright grey eyes, perfect curls, lingering curiosity, and sweet smile that made his heart melt. Just like the new baby boy, the girl had her father's black hair but her mother's curls. **

**"Adorable." He murmured. He recalled something he had read in Idiots Guide to Legacy Babies (his wife had forced him to read that). '_Legacies usually are born with more hair than regular mortal babies. They also are not born with pink-red skin like mortal babies are.' _ The tiny girl had soft shoulder length black curls and pale skin. **

**"What should their names be?" the woman asked quietly. They already had the twins middle names chosen and their last names of course, but they had decided to choose their first names on the spot, when they were born. **

**"I say we name the girl . . . June." He replied after some thought. **

**"And you," she stroked the little boy's cheek. "will now be called Zach." They smiled affectionately at each other then at June and Zach. They had hoped and prayed that fate would never allow their children to experience the horrors and tragedies that they had, and that they would lead happy, peaceful, uneventful lives. But, they had never predicted that they wouldn't be there for their own children's greatest difficulties. They never knew of the terrors June and Zach would come to face." **Katie snapped the book shut and passed the book to the nearest person: her sister, Miranda.

"That was so foreshadowing." She groaned.

"I'll read the first chapter!" Miranda chirped, attempting to lighten the mood.


	4. June I

**YES! Chapter 4 is up! BTW, I'm just going to say that Annabeth can sing really well, and all of the songs here were written by her and not their original artists. All credit goes to them for writing the songs, really. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, the characters, or any of the songs. Song credit goes to Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Demi Lavato, Jordin Sparks, etc. **

**CHAPTER 4—Percy POV**

"**Have you ever felt like you have something you've been trying to remember for so long, and it's on the tip of your tongue; so close but you can't reach it?"**

The futures all turned to look at Jason, who shuddered.

"Oh, man. Those were the worst months of my life." We all stared at him, confused. Piper stepped in.

"A goddess stole Jason's memory." We nodded in understanding.

**Well, it's like that for me. My story is actually real tragic. My name is June. To you, my last name remains a secret. If I told you, there's a good chance you wouldn't believe me anyway. My parents are both dead. At least that's what they told me. That's what I believed for four years. I didn't know that the truth was much worse than that. And that the fate of the world rested alone in our hands. FYI, when I said 'our' I meant mine, my twin brothers, and my friend's. **

"Wow, straight forward and honest." I commented. Younger-Annabeth smacked my arm (the futures had personally requested we sit closer to each other, so that they would have something normal from their time. What that meant? No clue.).

"Percy, that's all you got out of that? You didn't catch the fact that she said 'the fate of the world rested in our hands'? The world could be ending! Jeez, I didn't think you would be that oblivious. " she stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother, Annabeth; you can't really get dumber than Percy." Thalia announced. I fake pouted and the rest of camp laughed. The futures all grinned.

"Now, dudes, this is normal! I can actually believe that you're Percy and Annabeth now, and that aliens didn't take over your minds!" Leo exclaimed, and then pretended to wipe his forehead and sigh in relief. Everyone stared at him.

"Just ignore him; we do." Reyna advised sincerely. We laughed as Leo gaped at her.

"Hey! No fair!" Reyna leaned over and kissed his cheek to make him feel better and he grinned. When the laughter died down, Miranda continued.

**I'll start from the very beginning. I remembered that one day, I caught my parents talking. I was only four years old. My blue-green flats quietly squeaked against the floor of our house, if that's what you could call it. Since my mom was the most famous architect in the world and my father was a really good scientist of some sort, they had a lot of money. But I wasn't even close to the regular snotty rich girls. No, I take after both of my parents, who were modest and kind to the max. The few things none of us in my family can stand are a) child abuse, b) racism, and c) poverty. My parents have donated tons of money to charities worldwide and whenever they see a family of homeless people sleeping on the streets while we're on a walk, they always leave behind a small wad of cash and a note saying: 'You are not alone'. Yep, they were good people. **

** But my twin brother Zach and I are legacies.**

"What in Hades is a legacy?" Conner asked.

"Maybe if you'd actually let me read, we could find out!" Miranda snapped annoyed.

"Whoa, chillax Miranda; there's no need to snap!" Travis attempted to calm her down.

"A legacy is a child of two demigods." Jason stated.

"Oh," the Stolls chorused. I laughed.

**That means that my parents are heroes. Oh, yeah my parents are the epitome of heroes. Anyway, I was looking for Zach. Now Zach and I aren't like regular twin siblings. We are like the exact opposites of each other. That's because we each take after one of our parents who were opposites. I took after my mom. That meant that I was smart. Actually, my mom was the smartest living child of Athena. **

"Then that means that, the mom is most likely a new camper we'll get." A son of Athena concluded. The rest of Cabin Six nodded. _I thought Annabeth was the smartest living child of Athena, though. Well I'm glad she's not because then she would die. _I thought.

**(Notice that I said 'was' instead of 'is'?) Both Zach and I did inherit my father's powers though. Zach has I tiny bit more control over it though, since he takes after dad. **

"If we could figure out what that power is, we have a better chance of singling out who the father is." Younger-Annabeth pointed out.

**Zach does not act like an Athena child. No, I got all the intelligence: I'm good with facts, high grades, act like a child of Athena (except with a little bit more attitude and humor), while Zach acts like dad: not all that high grades, gets into trouble, can't control his anger, stuff like that. But Zach managed to snatch a bit of smartness. He is really good at coming up with battle strategies. I'm not really jealous of him though. I still have more facts in my head.**

** Anyway back to the back story. My blue-green flats squeaked against the floor as I raced through the halls searching for my brother. I was wearing a green T-shirt that had a picture of a small ninja with a ponytail kicking down a mermaid, a fairy, and a princess all at once, with the words 'Every other girl wants to be a princess or a fairy or a mermaid when they grow up? I want to be a NINJA!' written on it, and a cute jean miniskirt over black leggings.**

"That is one awesome shirt!" Thalia laughed. I grinned. I bet this girl had a good sense of humor.

**"If I remember correctly, I was trying to find Zach because I wanted to judo-flip him. I know what you're thinking: '_A four year old judo-throwing her innocent twin brother for no apparent reason? Good heavens!_''— Or something along those lines. But my parents had started to train me since my fourth birthday because I was powerful and they knew it was likely for me to be attacked at school or when they weren't there to protect me. Besides Aunt Thalia had taught me that useful little trick the day before—which may have involved 'borrowing' Uncle Nico for her demo (against his will)—and I needed someone to practice it on. And Zach, being my size, and annoying, and someone I had to get revenge on for destroying one of my books last week, was naturally my first choice."**

By the end of that paragraph everyone was laughing. Nico was grumbling about horrible cousins beside me and Thalia was grinning like crazy.

**"While wandering the halls for a while I decided my best bet to find Zach was in the game room, since I had already checked his room and the arena."**

"They have a game room?! No way, dude!" Both of the Stolls, Will Solace, and Leo screeched. Gee, I never knew that any guy could screech that loud.

**"On the way to the game room I happened to pass the garden. Now our garden was actually on a huge balcony bigger than the living room with tons of pots filled with exotic and normal plants. It was really beautiful. I used to come here to find peace and relax when I was really mad or something."**

"That sounds amazing!" Katie smiled dreamily with the rest of her cabin nodding in agreement.

**I would have walked right by it but I stopped when I heard my mother singing. My mother had the most melodic voice ever. When I was younger she would sing me comforting lullabies to sooth me back to sleep after a nightmare.** **My gods, I would do anything to hear her soft voice sweetly singing me back to sleep, again. **

"Awwww, that's sad." Hazel shook her head, pitying the poor girl.

"And it's also tragic." Piper added.

"I really feel bad for her. I bet she loved her mom so much." Selina murmured softly.

**She had been really famous when she was a teen, because she had written and sung a single album of songs that had been an immediate hit. She only wrote one album though. The songs in that album were interesting. I sorted them into two groups: the ones about a guy named Luke who mom had a crush on before meeting dad, the ones about dad, the ones about her, and other. The ones about the Luke guy were: _'Haunted', 'White Horse', 'Forget Forever', 'Sick of You', 'Middle of Nowhere', 'Love Will Remember, _and_ 'Sad Serenade' _.**

**The ones about dad were: _'I'd Lie', 'Enchanted', 'Battlefield', 'Wouldn't Change a Thing', 'Love Story', 'Write Your Name', 'Permanent Marker', 'Save the Day', _and_ 'Give Your Heart a Break'. _**

**_'Eyes Open', 'Safe and Sound', 'Sweeter Than Fiction', _****and _'Spotlight' _fit in the 'Other' category. Once when she was sixteen, dad went missing and she wrote a song called _'Year without Rain' _to describe her feelings. Back when she was still in denial and couldn't believe she had fallen in love, she wrote a song called _'Heart Attack'. _ The ones about herself were: _'Stand in the Rain', 'Stronger', 'Intuition', _and _'Unbreakable'. _**

**Then she acted in a few movies with her friends. They were actors for a company all demigods had put together, the name being: Olympus Studios. The movies they had made together were: _'The Selection', 'Brave', 'Tangled', 'Frozen', 'A Drop in the Ocean', 'Soul Mates', 'Epic', 'Switched', _and the most famous two were converted from books to movies: _'The Hunger Games', _and _'Divergent'. _Then after that she settled with architecture like she had always wanted. **

**The singing was just a hobby and the acting was just for fun. Olympus Studios had become the most famous movie company ever (still is) and was completely run by demigods. Yes, they had used some magic to do animation but whatever. Mortals didn't know. **

Wow. That was a lot of movies and songs.

"It could be a daughter of Apollo, but . . . they already established that it was a daughter of Athena with good singing. One with a relation to Luke, anyway." One of Annabeth's sisters muttered. Everyone slowly turned to the Annabeths. They both squirmed in their seats.

"I'm not the smartest child of Athena!" the younger one protested. Everyone turned to Older-Annabeth for clarification but she was looking anywhere but at us. We gaped at her.

"Well you are a daughter of Athena, Reyna said that you could sing really well, you have a relation to Luke, and you're really good at architecture—it all adds up. You are probably the mom. Wait . . . ew." Malcolm said, scrunching up his face. I just realized. _If Annabeth is the mom in the story that means that she grew up, got married, and had kids. Oh, gods. _I thought. My mind was reeling. A feeling I had never experienced before churned in my stomach. Jealousy?

"Okay, that is a possibility but we can't be sure until it says so right here in the book. So I'll just continue . . ." Katie finished awkwardly.

**Anyway I heard my mother singing one of those songs.  
**_  
**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume for you**  
**Make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**_

**_You make me glow,_**  
**_But I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show,_**  
**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_**

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs_**  
**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**  
**_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_**  
**_So scared I take off and i run_**  
**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**  
**_And I burst into flames_**

**_You make me glow,_**  
**_But I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show,_**  
**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_**

"Why don't you want to fall in love?" an Aphrodite boy asked.

"I know right!" An Ares camper exclaimed mockingly. The Aphrodite boy glared at him.

**She finished the song and I wanted to clap but I knew I would get caught. I stepped quietly through the glass doors into the garden. Smiling to myself I ran to the very edge of the garden and hid behind a thick bush. Mum was sitting on the railing, her back to the city, with dad standing in front of her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Dad had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her from falling (and even if she fell dad could just use his powers to save her). **

Selina and her Cabin squealed. "That's so romantic!"

"What—falling off of the railing?" Thalia asked. Nico snorted and tried to stifle his laughter. They glared at Nico and Thalia

**Mum wore jeans and a yellow tank-top. Dad wore khaki shorts and a plain blue T-shirt. Mum's monster-proof phone was next to her on the railing, she was most likely playing her song with the Karaoke lyrics. **

**She turned away from dad for a second, her grey eyes glittering, curly blond hair swaying slightly in the cool breeze, and shuffled through the playlist looking for another song. We looked exactly the same. We had the same eyes, face, curves, features, etc. The only difference was my hair. It was still long and curly but instead of golden blond, I had glossy black. The same way, Zach looked exactly like dad except he had mom's hair color. She picked another Karaoke song and set the phone down. The song started to play, and she sang along with perfect pitch and a clear voice. **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_**  
**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_**

**_Can you feel me_**  
**_When I think about you?_**  
**_With every breath I take_**  
**_Every minute_**  
**_No matter what I do_**

**_My world is an empty place_**  
**_Like I've been wandering the desert_**  
**_For a thousand days (oh)_**  
**_Don't know if it's a mirage_**  
**_But I always see your face, baby_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I'm missing you so much_**  
**_Can't help it, I'm in love_**  
**_A day without you is like a year without rain_**  
**_I need you by my side_**  
**_Don't know how I'll survive_**  
**_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_**  
**_Whoa, oh, whoa_**

**_The stars are burning_**  
**_I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)_**  
**_Can't you hear me calling?_**  
**_My heart is yearning_**  
**_Like the ocean that's running dry_**  
**_Catch me, I'm falling_**

**_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_**  
**_Won't you save me?_**  
**_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_So let this drought come to an end_**  
**_And make this desert flower again_**  
**_I'm so glad you found me_**  
**_Stick around me,_**  
**_Baby, baby, baby, oooh_**

**_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_**  
**_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_**  
**_I need you here, I can't explain_**  
**_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_**  
**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_**

"Aw, does Annie miss her sweet boyfriend?" Nico asked. My-Annabeth glared at him and he declared fearfully,

"Shutting up, now."

**Dad smiled sadly as the song ended. **

**"That's beautiful!" he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for leaving you and I promise I'll never leave you ever again—"mum pressed a finger to his lips and stopped him from saying anything else. **

**"Shhh," she murmured "It wasn't you're fault. You were kidnapped by a goddess. You couldn't have done anything even if you had been awake." She removed her finger and kissed him on the lips. _EW, _I thought. I remember when I was younger (3-8 years old) I would always walk in or catch my parents making out someplace and I'd start screaming and running around, "Aaahhhhh! PDA! PDA! Parental Display of Affection! PDA!" and if Zach was with me, he would imitate barfing. They would snap apart lightning fast and then they would chase us around the room, red-faced. When they finally caught us, they proceeded to tickle us. I remember barely being able to breathe through my giggles. **

**When Mum and Dad pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another's, Dad smiled again, **

**"No, seriously Annabeth—" **

"WHAT?!" Both Annabeths screamed.

"Jeez 'Beth, that was my ear!" I whined. Everyone laughed and started to tease the future moms.

"WAIT!" Jason yelled, "The girl in the story said that the mom had died." Instantly all laughter ceased. _No_, I thought. _Not Annabeth. Please not Annabeth! _ I glanced at her and saw that her face that was flushed red seconds ago was now ashen and solemn.

**"—I'm really sorry. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't leave you."**

"Awwwww!" Selina sniffed.

"Looks like you found someone really loving and caring." Thalia smiled. The futures all grinned at each other knowingly and glanced at their Annabeth who could have gotten in the World Record book for having the reddest skin on Earth. Then Thalia's face twisted in anger. "But, if he ever hurts you in any way . . . he's going to be sorry that he ever looked at you." She glanced suspiciously at all of us boys and we simultaneously gulped. Thalia could be scary when she was mad.

**Mum grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. **

Some guys' wolf-whistled while other really immature ones made kissy noises. Okay, now I'm pretty sure both of the Annabeths will have permanently red skin.

**"How have you're visions been lately?" Dad asked when their lips had separated. Now that was what had caught my attention. _Visions?_ Mum frowned.**

**"I'm not completely sure. So far I've seen images of June and Zach most likely in the future; when they're maybe fourteen or fifteen. You know how they both have your powers?" he nodded. "Well, I think that June inherited some of _my_ powers." Dad looked astonished. I bet that if someone had seen my face it would have looked the same way. Powers? Mom? Mom didn't even have powers as far as I knew. **

"I don't have any powers." My-Annabeth muttered confusedly. I nodded. Older-Annabeth looked away.

"Yeah!" Annabeth's sister Olivia and her twin brother Oliver said at the same time. **(See what I did there? Oliver & Olivia? Children of Athena?)** Everyone turned to the people from the future. They shared a look. Frank sighed.

"Annabeth does have powers but we can't tell you how or what. But she wasn't born with it. I can tell you that."

** "Are you sure?" Dad asked worriedly. Mum nodded grimly. **

**"And a whole lot of it too. You should have seen it. I'm just scared that she won't be able to control it." She looked away. "It takes a strong will and an organized mind." Dad gently placed his fingers on Mum's chin and dragged it back so they were eye-to-eye. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in close. **

**"Don't worry," he murmured, "this is your daughter we're talking about. It'll be cake." She rolled her eyes. I'd heard enough. I ran out of the garden as quietly and fast as my tiny four-year-old feet could carry me. **

The Stolls snickered, and Katie glared at them.

**I'd never told anyone about what I had heard that day. Not my closest friends (Skylar Grace, Valeria Valdez, Jade Zhang, and Bianca Di Angelo) or my boyfriend (Daniel Valdez who was Valeria's twin brother) or Skylar's twin brother (Jayden Grace) or Jade's twin brother (Darrin Zhang), **

Everyone turned to the futures, who were all completely red-faced, except for future-Annabeth, who was grinning and smirking like, _Ha! Now you know how I feel! _

**and not even Aunt Thalia or Zach. No, I hadn't told anyone. Little did I know that we were in huge trouble; and my mum had seen some of what I would have to go through. **

Miranda looked up from reading and cleared her throat. "That's the end of chapter one." She announced.

"Alright, we will continue this book tomorrow. After breakfast, instead of going to your regular activities, please proceed to the campfire. Children from the future can stay in the Big House for the time being. Good night to all." Chiron smiled and waved the future kids over to the Big House, while the rest of us went to our own cabins while whispering to each other. Cabin 10 (Aphrodite) seemed to be in an extra good mood.

Pretty soon everyone left; except for me and Annabeth. I walked over to her, determined to set things straight.

"Hey Annabeth," I asked grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. She looked at me but refused to meet my eyes.

"I'm really sorry 'Kay? I never meant to make you run like that. Really, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell anyone what the last line of the prophecy was. I'm sorry."

She finally looked directly into my eyes and for a second I was mesmerized by her stormy grey eyes. I snapped back to reality when I heard her voice. Gods, I hadn't heard her voice in like, a year.

"No Percy," she said, "I'm sorry. It was cowardly of me to run like that, and then act like it was your fault. I was ignoring you. I'm sorry." I grinned.

"Friends?" I asked raising me eyebrow, while holding out my hand.

"Friends." She replied smiling and gripping my hand tightly. As I walked back to my own cabin, I heard her mutter, "Seaweed Brain." I smirked. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

**How do you like the fourth chapter? Please READ & REVIEW! Like, seriously, I need some feedback. Comment. **


	5. June II

**PinkChocolateBunny is back! Have fun reading chapter 5 little children. READ & REVEIW! Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 4—Piper POV**

Wow. Yesterday had been a weird day. It was still a pretty good day because we had just gotten won the war done with the month before and had just gotten settled in with the new system of Greeks and Romans in the same expanded camp. But I was still kind of flustered. Skylar and Jayden Grace? I was most likely the mom there. But, I'm still real happy. I get to hear about my future children and I get to see and tease Percy and Annabeth from the past. Nico had told me the other day that their story was very complicated and when it came to romance, they were about as slow as molasses.

Nico had also told everyone about how Percy used his wish to change Camp after the War. I snickered as I remembered Jason and Reyna's faces. They were like, O.O and then they started to fire questions at poor Nico who could barely keep up!

Anyway, after eating breakfast at the head table with Chiron, we all gathered at the Campfire which was about ten feet high and bright orange in our excitement. Chiron gave the book to me and I flipped to the second chapter and cleared my throat.

"**June—II****" **I spoke clearly.

**Okay, now that you know the basics (my friends, my mum, my boyfriend, and the fact that I'm currently fourteen years old) I will start with the catastrophic events that led to me finding out the truth about everything. **

**So, I was standing with all of the other Head Councilors (I was head of the Athena Cabin) in front of a bunch of new campers. It was kind of like an intro because after the second war—"**

"Second War? What 'second war'?" the campers started to shout and scream at each other. Chiron stomped his hoof against the ground and signaled for one of us to speak.

"Um, yeah . . . you see after you guys won the first war against the titans, a new enemy arose and we've already stopped it and settled down with the new system." Hazel confessed. They nodded.

**"—the Romans and Greeks made peace and joined together into one camp, that they called Demigod Academy because most people stayed year-round and it was kind of like a school. We kept all the Greek rules and traditions but expanded all cabins so the Romans would fit. Some head councilors were in charge of one class but that was really it. We were all standing in a straight line. Chiron stomped his hoof against the ground and waited for silence. Once everyone was quiet he started to talk.**

**"Alright, yesterday all of you had been claimed by your godly parent, received a metal plate with your name on it which was drilled to your bunk, got your name, parent, and all other needed information into our files, and today you will start your classes. **

"Wow, that's very smart, to keep everyone's info all filed up." An Athena girl noted.

**You will go with your Cabin's schedule and follow them until you get the hang of everything. These are your instructors. You will receive one or two for each class." He pointed to me, and I waved. "This is June, Head Councilor of Athena. She will be your instructor for Mythology class. You will learn about Greek and Roman legends, myths, creatures, and figures to help you on quests or if fighting a monster. This is Skylar, the Head Councilor of Aphrodite. She and June will be teaching you knife fighting as they are the best in Camp.**

**"Skylar and June's brother's, Jayden and Zach, will instruct you in sword-fighting. Valeria Valdez descendant of Bellona roman goddess of war, and Selina Rodriguez Head Councilor of Ares—"**

"SAY WHAT?!" the entire camp screamed. Everyone looked at Clarisse and Chris who were blushing and stuttering protests. I decided to save them and keep reading.

**"—will be your teachers and supervisors in spear fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Katrina Stoll Head Councilor of Demeter—"**

"HUN!?" everyone turned to Travis and Katie who were coincidently sitting next to each other.

**"—will teach you yoga. Yes, it is mandatory. Her brother Ryan Stoll will teach you the expertise of lying and trickery which is useful in a tough situation in the mortal world. Jade and Darrin Zhang along with Blake Solace will teach you archery. June and Dan (Valeria's brother) will also teach you how to fire, load, and reload a gun. After all of your classes you will have the rest of the day to do whatever you want. On some days we have games. Like every Friday: capture the flag. Thursday: war games. Wednesday: death ball. Tuesday: hide-and-go-kill. Saturday and Sunday are free days. **

"Sweet!" Both Percys yelled.

**But today will be different. The first day of Camp every summer is called Newbie Day. All cabins will have the day off, but any campers who were not here last summer or have never been here before, will receive a day to go through with each and every class once, before going with their cabins regularly. Good luck and have fun. Your instructors will tell you your next class. Your first class is Mythology with June. Dismissed." **

I took a breath. All of the campers looked like owls and fish with their mouths open and their eyes all wide like that.

"We get a gun firing class?! Awesome!" Conner Stoll yelled.

**All the other councilors walked off to do their own thing except for me. Okay I'll admit I do my first day of class differently than most teachers would do. **

"How different?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, gee I dunno, but I could if you'd let me read!" I growled. Leo shut his mouth.

** I motioned all of the newbies over to a glass building next to the arena. Inside there was a touch-screen screen in the front like a giant iPad, then a long desk for me, and beyond that were rows of smaller desks and chairs. Once everyone was seated I started to talk.**

**"Okay, as you know my name is June. I will be teaching your mythology class and I'd like you to know I do not tolerate whining. 'Kay?" they all nodded excitedly, though some looked bored already. _We can change that. _I thought mischievously. **

"Oooh, we've got a bad girl here!" Reyna mocked. Hazel giggled.

**"So, on the first day of class I always do a little something to test your knowledge of mythology." The students' eyes widened. **

**"You're giving us a test on the first day?!" they screamed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. They sighed in relief. I went over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out two huge buttons, each the size of my palm. One was red and the other blue. **

**I walked back over to the desk in the front and set the buttons on either side of me. **

**"We are going to play the buzzer game." I said. They all looked confused. **

"The what?" Jason asked.

**"The rules are simple." I explained. I walked straight down the very middle of the desks which were arranged into two square shapes with a lane in the middle (which I had just walked down). "You will be split into two teams that I will name. I'll call one person from each team to stand on either side of me. I'll ask a question related to mythology and whoever pushes the buzzer first will get to answer first. You have to know the answer to the question before pushing the buzzer. If he/she gets the answer wrong, then the other person has a chance to answer." They nodded. One guy in the back groaned though.**

"That sounds kind of fun." Older-Annabeth said.

"Of course you would say that! It's your own daughter's game." Frank teased. She blushed and humped.

**"That's boring." I raised my eyebrow, and walked over to the board (the touch-screen thing that was like a giant iPad) and tapped a few buttons. Suddenly a thin panel opened up like an elevator door on the floor directly down the center of the lane in between the two groups of desks. A huge wall of blue light rose out of the panel and separated the two groups. It was kind of like a wall of colored glass. **

**"This is just a holographic wall to separate the two teams." I explained, while sticking my hand straight through it to demon straight it was not solid. I tapped another few buttons on the screen and it made a beeping noise. A section of bare wall flipped around like those old secret passages in haunted mansions in movies in the back wall. **

"Whoa!" most of the immature boys said with their eyes bugging out.

"You do know that anyone from the Hephaestus Cabin could make that easy as pie, right?" Leo asked. All the boys blushed and seemed to take a sudden interest in their shoes. I rolled my eyes.

**Now, where the floor had been bare before was a special rack. On it were about maybe forty pistols, or some type of hand gun. The kids gaped at the guns like they were heavenly. I smirked at the boy who had said this would have been boring. **

**"You guys look like fish." I announced. They all blushed. **

"You can't really blame them! I mean people don't usually teach their students about mythology with guns!" Percy said.

**"You want us to play a buzzer game with _guns_?" One of the girls said. **

**"Yep. If you are up here and answering a question, and the guy from the other team got the answer wrong, you are allowed to shoot him/her once. If you get the answer wrong, the other guy gets to shoot you. But if neither of you can answer it, I'll shoot you both. No headshots."**

"That's harsh, they could die." Hazel acknowledged.

** I saw their wide eyes and decided to relieve them, "Chillax, these are loaded with paintballs. So, you'll not have to worry about dying, but if you don't want paint on your clothes I say you might want to think carefully before answering." I smiled at them, ordered them to go single-file in a line to take a gun and sit down again.**

**"Okay, for the teams . . ." I taped a few icons on the board and a score board popped up. I pointed to the team on my left, "So, you guys will be named . . . Team Rainbows!" they all burst out laughing. I typed in their team name and pointed to the team on my right, "And your team will be called Team . . . Unicorns!" they burst out laughing again as I typed out their team name.**

"Dude, this girl is comedy gold! I gotta hand it to you Annabeth!" some Hermes guy laughed. Annabeth and her younger version both blushed.

**I walked over to the cupboard again and pulled out a steal box. On the top there was a small hole the size of a sponge with a lid on the top. "This box contains one hundred mythology related questions. This way, it will be completely random and you cannot accuse me of giving you a hard one. Every single question is different." **

"She's thinking of everything!" a girl from Apollo noted.

**I called up a pretty blond girl from Team Rainbows and a redheaded dude from Team Unicorns and ordered them to stand in front of their own buzzers with their hands behind their backs. I shook the box and some goofy guys started to bang their hands to their desks as a drum roll. **

"Boys!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

**I rolled my eyes at them, set the box down, closed my eyes, opened the lid, and pulled a green card with the typed question on it. **

**"How was Hercules finally killed?" I asked. **

"Psh, that's easy," an Athena boy bragged.

"For you, maybe!" Conner Stoll groaned.

**Both kids thought for a minute. The blond girl hesitantly pushed the buzzer and it beeped. I looked at her.**

**"Well, Hercules was always flirting with other girls and his wife . . . something that started with a 'D', finally got fed up and asked a centaur what to do but he gave her bad advice. He told her to spread some centaur blood on the inside of Hercules' favorite shirt and said that would make him a better husband. But the centaur was actually named Nessus and he wanted revenge on Hercules for something. And since centaur blood is like acid . . . Hercules died. And when his wife found out what she had done, she killed herself." The girl took a breath and looked hopefully at me. I smiled. **

**"Correct. Team Rainbows wins a point!" She grinned and fired at the redheaded guy. He shrieked, momentarily forgetting these were only paintballs and got purple paint all over his shirt. **

"HA, sucks for him!" Thalia yelled.

**By the time I had to dismiss them, half of them had colorful paint all over their shirts and the score was Team Rainbows: 47 and Team Unicorns: 49. **

**"And Team Unicorns wins! Please walk single file and put away your guns exactly where you found them. Your next class is Archery with the Zhangs and Blake Solace. You all know where the Archery Range is, no worries about explaining why you're covered in paint because Jade, Darrin, and Blake know about my teaching methods, I hope you had fun and learned stuff, and I'll see you guys this afternoon for Knife-fighting and Gun-firing!" after they had left, I put away the box and buzzers, retracted the holographic wall and the guns, ordered some cleaning harpies to clean up the paint on the walls (some kids had misfired), and left the building. **

**Remembering the fact that I had promised my boyfriend Dan Valdez—**

Some of the guy wolf-whistled and looked at Reyna and Leo (they were dating) while they blushed.

**—and the rest of my friends that I would meet him after my lesson, I jogged toward the woods. I ran deep inside, hopping over roots, dodging tree branches, and waving to nymphs and other nature spirits along the way. Once I reached the edge of the spot all of the Head Councilors normally hung out, I spotted Dan waiting for me. He wore dark jeans and a red T-shirt with the words 'Caution: Bad Boy Dead Ahead' on it. **

"Ooooh, he's hot!" a cocky Aphrodite girl mused as she reapplied her lipstick. I groaned in exasperation. _Why do they have to act so snotty? _

**He grinned, and opened his arms for me. I ran faster straight and into his warm arms. Running me fingers through his dark curly hair, I kissed him on the lips. **

"That's cute!" Selina and Hazel beamed. They looked at each other and giggled.

**When we pulled away, he looked me up and down. "Beautiful." He murmured. I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing. I had white flats, a sleeveless white sundress with random rainbow circles all over it (some overlapping) underneath a ¾ sleeved faded denim jacket. My long, glossy, black hair was tumbling over my shoulders like a waterfall. I had taken two locks of it from either side of my face on the front, braided them separately, pulled them to the back of my head, tied them together, clipped a pretty lace white bow overtop the hair-tie, and then unbraided all the hair gathered beyond the hair-tie. I had also brushed my side bangs a little bit. But I never wore make-up. I never had, and I never will. I didn't like the idea of cover my face with fake stuff. Besides, Dan had said that he liked that I showed my natural beauty. But for some girls, little touches brought out their true beauty. **

All the boys looked mesmerized. All the girls smacked them back to reality. The Aphrodite girls cooed at what Dan had said. I snickered and continued.

**Guess I looked pretty. **

"Uh, you think?!" most of the boys screamed.

**"C'mon," Dan said, "We should get going before the others think we got eaten by drakons or something." I slipped my hand into his and walked by his side through the last few trees and entered a huge clearing. In the center of the clearing all of the Head Councilors and Second-in-Commands sat in a circle, most of the girls sitting in their boyfriend's laps. I spotted an empty space in-between Jayden (who was sitting alone because Jade Zhang, his girlfriend was teaching newbies) and Zach who had Skylar (Grace) in his lap (they were dating, too). Dan sat cross-legged in the empty space, and I sat in his lap, leaning my back against his warm chest, with his arms around my waist. **

"Mmmmm, I can just imagine!" another Aphrodite girl crooned. Everyone stared at her until I started to read again.

**"Okay," Katrina Stoll Head Councilor of Demeter said; she was sitting on Dylan Di Angelo's lap. Funny because she was a descendant of Demeter and Dylan was a descendant of Hades. **

Everyone turned to Nico. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not dating, so I have no clue."

**"June, you promised that you would tell us why this place is said to be cursed and why no one comes here anymore." They all looked at me expectantly. I recalled telling them that yesterday so I nodded. **

**"Yeah." I said, "Years ago, this place was called Zeus' Fist bec—" **

**"Why was it called that?" Ryan Stoll and Zach said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.**

**"I was getting to that. Anyway, back then that pile of rocks over there looked kind of like a fist, so they named it Zeus' Fist in Lord Zeus' honor. But during the first war, you know against the Titans, that Luke guy discovered an entrance into camp using the Labyrinth. My mother found the entrance" I pointed to a spot on the pile of rocks, "which is right over there, and then she led a quest down into the Labyrinth. When they got back Luke had sent some monsters in through the entrance, straight into the heart of Camp. There was a huge battle there: Northern giants, hellhounds, dracenae, and even Kampe! Many people died in battle. That's why people say it's a cursed place." I finished. **

There was a moment of silence for all the soldiers who died in battle.

**Everyone was silent. Suddenly I felt like throwing up.**

"Hun?" Frank asked.

**I crawled out of Dan's lap and sat a few feet in front of him. I rested my hand on the ground and tried to control the horrible pain that had just exploded in my heart. Physical pain. I closed my eyes, barely hearing Dan's voice next to me: "June? You okay?" or the fact that everyone was crowding around me. For some reason, I could see images; they were really clear and vivid, I saw Zeus' fist except it kind of looked like a fist, I saw thousands of monsters coming through a tunnel in the pile of rocks, teens with CHB T-shirts, armor, shields, and various weapons fighting against them. **

"The Battle of the Labyrinth." Everyone muttered sadly.

**The view zoomed in on a huge monster that I instantly recognized as Kampe. She leapt up and crushed the command tent with a grey owl banner in the front. A girl soldier with a curly blond ponytail was running alongside a raven haired boy. I couldn't really see the boys face but when I saw the girl's I had to bite back a scream. She looked exactly like me but with blond hair. _Mom, _I thought. _But who's the guy?_ **

**They were both carrying swords and running straight toward Kampe. **

**"This might be it." Mum said calmly.**

**"Could be." The guy replied.**

**"Nice fighting with you Seaweed Brain." **

"Annabeth and Percy." Most of camp said immediately. They blushed.

**_I've heard that name somewhere. _**

**"Ditto." **

**They both leaped in the monsters path at the same time. The other guy dodged all of Kampe's strikes while mum tried to hit her. The monster somehow seemed to dodge her strikes and un-named guy's at the same time. They both had to jump back a few feet to avoid poison clouds. They wouldn't be able to stand for more than about five seconds. **

Everyone looked concernedly toward Younger-Annabeth and Percy.

**Right when it seemed they were going to die, three arrows sprouted from Kampe's chest and both mum and the other guy stepped forward dodging strikes and almost managed to stab her in the chest, when a huge bears head on her waist lashed out at them and they had to stumble backwards to avoid getting bitten. **

**_SLAM!_**

"What?" Leo asked looking confused. I repeated the line and continued.

**"No!" I screamed as Kampe knocked mum and other guy down flat on their backs. She held them down with her forelegs, thousands of snakes hissing at them. Just as they were about to get eaten, a huge black wave of fur slammed into the monster, snarling and snapping. Before I got to see what happened, the scene flashed and I screamed. **

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy yelled.

**I opened my eyes and suddenly I was on my knees back in the clearing, breathing heavily, with my friends and boyfriend crowded around me. **

**"June?" Dan asked looking worried. He knelt next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.**

"Aw, he's comforting her!" I cooed. Jason, Leo, and Frank snickered.

"Piper, your Aphrodite's showing." Jason teased. I punched his shoulder.

**"What just happened?" Jade asked. Apparently she just got here along with Darrin and Blake. **

**"I don't know." I said, still trying to get my heartbeat under control. "It was like I had . . . a vision." **

"Is that even possible?" Percy asked. Younger-Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain! You get visions all the time in your dreams!"

"Oh . . . _r-i-i-i-ight_." He said stretching the 'i'.

**I sighed. I remembered when I was four and had heard my parents talking. Mum had said that I might have inherited some of her powers. Could this be one of them—seeing images of the past? Maybe it only worked if I concentrated on the place where I was standing? Or maybe, if I knew an event that had happened in the place? But then why hadn't this ever happened to me before? Ugh, this was so confusing! **

**I sighed and explained what I had heard when I was four and what I had seen in the vision. "Mum said you had some of her _powers_. With an's'. Does that mean there's more?" Zach asked.**

**"Possibly." I replied softly. Honestly I was scared. I was scared of myself—of my own powers. I was losing it. **

"Oh, goody!" Nico said sarcastically. 

**"I don't know what to do, or how to control it." I muttered. **

**"You're going to have to try, 'cause if this happens in battle . . ." Dylan left the risk hanging. **

**Before anyone could say anything else, we heard a growling coming from the trees. Then, more coming from all directions. I stood up along with everyone else. **

**"Battle formations!" I ordered feeling much better and more confident. I pulled out my celestial bronze knife. We arranged ourselves in a circle looking out for any signs of danger. Skylar and Jayden instantly shot up into the sky, using the air to support their weight. **

"You can FLY?!" the Stolls and the majority of the Hermes Cabin yelled.

"Um, yeah I told you that." Jason said looking weirded out.

**Their eyes widened and they dropped back to the ground. **

**"Dude, there's like a bazillion monsters there! There are hellhounds, storm spirits, _and_ dracaena." They reported. **

**"Bazillion is not a word." I muttered. **

"She's a true descendant of Athena." Leo snorted. All of Cabin Six (Athena) glared at him and he gulped.

**"Who cares? Just be prepared for a huge fight." Bianca nervously glanced around. **

**"How did so many monsters just suddenly pop up anyway?" Valeria questioned. **

"It makes no sense!" Malcolm growled.

**Before I could answer or anyone else, a thousand monsters tore through the trees, into the clearing, and we were all instantly engaged in battle. Eventually my mind went on cruise-fighting mode. I just kept hacking, stabbing and slicing until I was surrounded in monster dust. I surveyed myself to see if I had any visible injuries. _Let's see_, _a deep cut on my left cheek, long cut on my right arm, and that's really it, _I thought. I looked out at the others and realized there were just too many monsters. The Valdez twins were burning up a storm, the Di Angelo's raising up some dead warriors, the Zhang's changing into different animals and raising sharp shiny jewels to their assistance, the Grace's flying up and holding of and disintegrating as many storm spirits and randomly electrocuting a monster on the ground, Katrina and Ryan growing vines and other plants that tied themselves to monsters feet making them easy to kill, Blake firing as many arrows as he could, and everyone else just fighting, but I knew it wasn't enough. **

"Dude, HOW is that not enough!" Clarisse yelled.

**Only now did I realize that I was in the dead center of the clearing. I felt a pang in my chest and a warm feeling spreading throughout my entire body, encasing me in a cocoon of warmth. I had no idea what was going on so I just went with it. I was glowing white! I was also floating three feet off the ground. I started taking deep breaths and I screamed, panicking and trying to keep my emotions under my control. Still panicking I screamed, and a huge ripple of pure white visible energy exploded from my body and I dropped to the ground like a rag doll. As soon as the monsters were hit by the ripple I had created the dissolved as if made of steam. **

**The second I hit the ground, I heard Dan scream, "June!" then it was all black. **

****I scrunched my eyebrows together and declared, "That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read?" I passed the book to Percy.

* * *

**So . . . How do you like the chapter? Please comment. And also check out a few random polls I put up. BYE! **


	6. Dan III

**Hiya! Yesterday, I got a question from a reviewer, so I am THRILLED to answer DivergentDemigod21's question. **

**QUESTION: _Why are they all twins?_ ****ANSWER: _I made them all twins because that way they could all go to school together in the same grade. Yeah, I don't actually have a good reason. Just thought it would be easier for people to remember their ages (they're 14), because so many people made the children of the characters SO many different ages, and no one could remember. Anyways, Disclaimer: _**

**Chapter 5—Reyna POV**

_Well, _I thought, _yesterday was weird. _Honestly I was happy here. It is so much fun and maybe I might get to learn a little bit about Percy and Annabeth's past. Also, it was hilarious to see everyone trying to figure out who Annabeth's future husband was, when we were 100% sure that it was Percy. Never in a billion eons would Percy and Annabeth break up. So that meant they got married! Also I was happy that I got married to Leo!

Chiron allowed us a fifteen minute break before we continued on with the next chapter of our new book. I smiled, got up from my seat, stretched, took Leo's hand, and dragged him over to the woods. We went into the woods, just far enough so that no one could see us. I stopped and leaned against a tree. Leo placed his hand next to my head on the tree and leaned close to my face.

"Hello, _Reina_." He whispered making me shiver. He knew that I loved when he called me that. Leo spoke Spanish and he said that my name, Reyna, was "Reina" in Spanish and that it meant "queen". He leaned backwards, snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me forward so I was pressed up against his chest. I slipped my arms around his neck and leaned closer so our foreheads touched.

"Apparently, we are to be married in the future. And we'll receive two children," he murmured softly. My heart started to beat faster, and I stared straight into his warm brown eyes.

"Mmmmmhhhmmm." I replied.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." He tightened his arms around me and removed one of them. He gently took my chin in his free hand and closed the distance between our lips. I closed my eyes and let the warm feeling of his lips against mine, sooth me.

**_POV switch—Older-Annabeth_**

I got up slowly and started to run. I ran as fast as I possibly could, tearing through the woods until I reached a cliff overlooking the sea. I smiled and sat down at the edge of the cliff. I remembered how I used to come here when I was younger. It calmed me, looking down at the sea below the cliff. I would normally come here when I was depressed, sad, grieving, or I just needed to get away. Mostly when I had just gotten into camp and the pain of Thalia's death was still fresh, when I was trying to figure out my feelings, when I was trying to get over Luke, or think about what he had said, and . . . when Percy went missing. I'd actually written most of my songs here. Yeah, the same ones as in the book. All of them.

But, I was missing Percy like anything. We had won the war last month and we had just finished building and getting settled into our new and expanded cabins (the gods had helped us expand them). After our visit to Tartarus, Percy and I have been plagued with nightmares. After the first night on the Argo II, everyone agreed that we would be allowed to sleep together. No, we are not _doing anything_, we're just sleeping together.

After we won the war and got back to camp, I would sneak out of my cabin every night and sleep in Cabin 3. Malcolm and Chiron are the only people who know and we're keeping it that way. But because of the fact that I'm here and Percy's not, I had taped my mouth shut with my emergency sound-proof duct tape last night and barely got any sleep. Now I hated to be away from him. I looked out into the glittering ocean in front of me and imagined Percy's gorgeous sea-green eyes.

I stood up and turned around. Suddenly I a brilliant light flashed in my eyes and Percy was standing in front of me. He wore a green T-shirt and jeans and his hair was in its usual all over the place state. His sea-green eyes shone with confusion. I smiled. _He looks cute with that confusion written all over his face_, I thought. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hi!" he said. I giggled. I explained to him where he was, what happened so far in the book, and why he was here. He stepped closer to me and slipped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I wrapped mine around his neck and rested my head against his forehead.

"So," He murmured. "In the future, we're married and have two kids." I nodded. "In the story, you're the mom and I'm the dad." I nodded. "And also, no one knows we're dating or that I'm the dad. "I nodded. "And you are _completely_ fine with getting married and having kids with me?" I didn't hesitate or even consider hesitating.

"Yes." He smiled, leaned closer, and kissed me pleasantly, and slowly. I closed my eyes, pressed a tiny bit harder, and slid my fingers through his soft hair. The instant our lips touched, I lost every rational thought and could never be able to explain how amazing and perfect it felt. Gradually, we pulled away and he dragged me down to the ground. He sat cross legged with me sideways in his lap, and started to leisurely and sweetly kiss my neck. I closed my eyes again and softly moaned in pleasure whenever he hit a sensitive spot (which I have a lot of on my neck).

"Mmmmmm. I love you." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me tightly as I buried my face in his chest.

"Love you too, and like my future self said, 'June is your daughter: she'll have no trouble.'" I snuggled closer to him as a reward. He ran a hand through my golden curls and I shivered. We stayed there, kissing, until we only had maybe two minutes before we would have to go back to reading. I carefully pulled away.

"We'll have to go soon." I whispered. I fixed his hair so it looked the way it normally did, and he did the same to me. he made a little water rise out of the ocean, splashed both our faces and then dried them so we looked completely normal and not like we had been kissing for more or less ten minutes. We walked back hand in hand until we reached the edge of the woods. I kissed him softly on the lips and then let go of his hand.

"'Kay, remember: no one knows that we're dating except for everyone who came to the past with us, so don't give anything away. Okay?"

"Yep." We walked to the campfire where only the futures sat and up to Chiron. We explained everything including the fact that we were dating, and Percy was most likely the dad, so Chiron ordered Argus to bring another chair and he sat next to me.

Slowly people started to trickle back in, and when everyone was accounted for, Chiron introduced them to Percy from the future. This is how _that_ began:

"Whoa!" Younger-Percy yelled. "When you guys get me a stunt double? Whoever did—I think he's supposed to be a bit younger. I'm only like, 15!" we all laughed and he looked around confused.

"What?" Younger-me giggled and answered him.

"Seaweed Brain! That's you from the future!" he looked dumb-founded.

"Hi!" Older-Percy grinned.

**_POV switch—Reyna_**

After explanations and a grumpy Younger-Percy (because his older self wouldn't answer his questions), we decided to let Older-Percy read.

"**Dan—III**" he read.

**I paced back and forth in Half-Blood Emergency/Casual Hospital, a huge building in the city that we had built for all retired demigods as a substitute for New Rome when the Romans and Greeks came together. When the city had first been built, Greeks wanted it to be called 'New Greece' and Romans wanted it to be 'New Rome' so as a compromise, they called it 'Little Olympus'. All demigods were allowed to live there after they retire at 18, or they could go out into the mortal world, but most lived in the city, which had been doubled in size. **

"You guys have a city?" Younger-Annabeth asked looking surprised. Knowing that they didn't, I explained it to them and they looked amazed once Older-Annabeth described the architecture. We had to shake the Hermes Cabin awake as well as both Percys who earned a slap from both Annabeths for falling asleep during her speech.

**All of our families (mine, Zhang's, Grace's, Di Angelo's, and June's) used to live in huge houses side by side in the city. But of course, we had been year-rounders at camp after our parents died. June's mum had actually re-designed the entire city including our houses. **

Every single person in the campfire turned to the Annabeths. Older-Percy just shrugged.

"You know, I'm not surprised since you already re-designed M—"he was cut off when Older-Annabeth slapped her hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and before any further questioning could take place, he quickly resumed reading.

**Anyway, I was waiting impatiently in the Waiting Room; to see how bad June was hurt. After the huge explosion that had disintegrated all of the monsters within a thousand-mile radius, she dropped to the ground like a falling angel and went unconscious. I'd scooped her up bridal style, and we'd (just the Zhang's, Grace's, Di Angelo's, and Valeria) taken a few pegasi (Pegasi? Pegasus? Pegasus's? What is the plural word for Pegasus? _I bet June would've rambled for hours on this_) to the hospital right away after the Apollo campers had said that they had no clue what the Hades was going on. Zach (my best bud) was pacing just the way I was.**

**"Ugh, can you two stop doing that?" Skylar complained, "I mean eroding the floor down to nothing is _not_ going to solve our problem here or change anything." **

"True." A Hephaestus camper mumbled.

**We stopped, stared at her for a minute then sat down.**

**"Thank you!" Jade exclaimed. We sat there for another few minutes until a pretty redheaded nurse with a tight bun, glasses, and a name tag that identified her as 'Genevieve' walked up to us.**

**"Hello. Here for June?" we all shot up and nodded. **

"Oh, come on just tell us her stupid last name already!" Clarisse growled. Everyone stared at her in surprise and in both Annabeths cases—fury.

"Excuse me?" they hissed in sync. Older-Percy proceeded to swiftly continue reading.

**"Follow me please." We followed her down a few twists and turns and she explained June's predicament on the way. **

**"This is very abnormal and we are not completely sure what this is, but we do know that she was put into a coma magically. We've healed all injuries and our medical magic experts are doing their best to figure what is wrong with her. She has not woken up since falling into a coma." She reported. I swallowed but my throat stayed dry. _She's in a coma? For how long? Will she ever wake up? Can people die from comas? _**

"There are chances that she will not wake up, but most coma patients do wake eventually. It depends on how the person fell into a coma in the first place though, because magic was involved and we don't have any information on how she was put under a coma, there are no chances of anyone knowing how long she will stay under the coma or how long it will take for her to wake. Yes, people can die from comas (or at least demigods can) so he should not think of receiving any assurance—" Younger-Percy abruptly cut off Malcolm with a simple:

"Yes, thank you for that detailed answer to a question from a book but we'd all appreciate if we didn't have our ears burned off." He stated. Everyone laughed except for Malcolm, who was red-faced and just _humphed_ and turned away. The other Athena campers rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

**"How long will it be until she wakes up?" I croaked. The nurse, Genevieve, looked at me with pity.**

**"I'm sorry sweetie, but we aren't sure. We don't even know if she ever will." She stopped at a door with 'June J.' typed on a strip of paper and slipped into the slot on the door, and Genevieve warned us that June's godly grandmother, Athena was with her now. **

**"Thank you, ma'am." Darrin muttered as she left. **

**"I'll go last." I volunteered. After everyone else had gone to see her, Jayden said he'd give me a few minutes and then they'd come back. After they left, I peeked inside and tentatively walked inside. Up against the wall on my left was a plain hospital bed with white sheets, covers, pillows, and a heart monitor hanging above the headboard. A dark haired woman with her back to me was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking her forehead. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, and she was wearing a classic Greek cream-colored tunic with a few gold accessories. **

**She turned around and I was face-to-face with her petrifying stormy grey eyes. **

All of Athena's children instantly glared as ferociously at Leo as they possibly could (Dan was most like him)—probably just to see how much they could do—and he screamed, diving behind me to avoid like, twenty pairs of raging grey eyes. They all busted out laughing with the rest of camp joining in, though rather reluctantly (they were just as afraid as poor Leo, most likely). But, the minute Leo sheepishly got up and sat back down he was met with Older-Annabeth's chilling glare. _Honestly_, I thought, _out of all the children of Athena, Annabeth has the scariest glare—she could probably make Kronos run for Mama Rhea (as Leo would put it)! _Once Annabeth had softened her glare and grinned at him, Leo carefully sat down and avoided any more grey eyes.

**She cocked her head to the side, "Daniel Valdez is it?" she quipped. I gulped and nodded. _This is one lady you DO NOT want to mess with_, I thought. **

"And don't you forget it!" Olivia stated  
cheerfully.

**"I do not mind your relationship with my daughter, but if you dare break her heart or even try to hurt her in any way . . . you will regret every second you looked at her." She threatened. And in a flash of light, she disappeared into thin air. _Dramatic much? _I thought.**

"Ooooh, enjoy your last moments in the land of living, Valdez!" Nico teased, grinning. I snickered.

"Have fun in the Underworld." I mocked.

**I shook my head and sat down at the bed's rim and gazed at June. Her black curls framed her sweet face, her hands folded casually on her chest, a soft smile playing on her lips. I smiled sadly and traced her lips with my fingertips. I looked down a bit and caught sight of her necklace.**

"What necklace?" Conner looked confused. I smacked my forehead.

**It was beautiful. It was a yin-yang circle but the colors were different. Instead of black on one side with a little white dot, the side was deep blue with an circular emerald instead of a dot. The other side was emerald green with a deep blue sapphire instead of a dot. But there was a story behind the necklace as well. Flashback. **

_**I was ten years old; it was about seven months before my parents died. I remember all of us were sitting in the backyard of the Zhang's house. Mrs. Zhang—or Hazel as she insisted we called her—was inside with June's mom and the other women. They were baking cookies. Now, if I remember clearly (which I do cause it is simply impossible to forget the deliciousness of June's mom's cookies) her cookies were the BEST cookies in the universe! I bet if she competed in a baking contest, the judges would faint at the pure awesomeness. No seriously.** _

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the Annabeths. They both shrugged. If I had to guess I'd say that she'd gotten the recipe for blue cookies from Sally as a gift or something, but since the book was determined to keep the fact that Percy was Mr. Mystery Dad, they didn't include that the cookies were blue because that would be a dead giveaway.

**_Funny thing is all of the women insist us to call them by their first names as our aunts instead of Mrs. Grace and Mrs. Valdez and such on. So _Annabeth **_**walked over to us, seeing that we were lying on the ground with nothing to do, bored out our minds. She dusted off her hands and the titanium wedding ring glinted on her left hand.** _

"Ooooooh!" half of the boys in the room wolf-whistled while most of the girls giggled. Both of the Annabeths currently seemed to be having a blushing contest, but Younger-Annabeth was winning by a thread. Older-Annabeth had her hand laced in Older-Percy's behind her back. If you looked real close, you could see that he squeezed her hand tighter and she was hiding smile.

"That's so romantic!" Selina gushed excitedly. They blushed a shade redder and muttered curses under their breaths. Both Percy's snickered.

**_It was beautiful in a simple way. A thin titanium band with two small pure white pearls; a baby-blue sea stone cut into an oval shape with the ends pointed. I liked it. My mom had a thin bronze band with two purple circle shaped amethyst gems and a bigger square shaped topaz gem in between them. Mrs. Grace—oh, wait sorry _Aunt Piper—_had a thin gold band with two small pink gems on either side of a teardrop shaped diamond (the shape is called a _pear cut_). Aunt Hazel had a thin silver band with a regular oval shaped ruby in the center of two small black stones. Aunt Alison (Mrs. Di Angelo) had a black stone in between two white diamonds on a special pitch black band made out of stygian iron. _**

**_You see the pattern? If you don't then you're dumber than me and Zach put together_**_**.** _

"What do you mean? Is Zach _dumb_?" Katie said it as if that was impossible.

"No son of mine is dumb!" Younger-Annabeth exclaimed indignantly. But I could see that she really didn't mind.

**_The pattern is you have one big gem in between two small ones on a thin band. But Aunt Annabeth had something different about hers that I really found beautiful. And it's really hard to move me so . . . Anyway; on the inside of the titanium band (the part that was covered by her finger when she wore it) the words '_I love you' _were engraved in cursive. The ring was custom made, especially for her. _**

"OH MY GODS! THAT IS THE MOST ROMANTIC THING IN THE UNIVERSE!" the Aphrodite campers screamed. Both of the subjects in question were now so red they'd make tomatoes jealous. Older-Percy was smiling sweetly but continued swiftly.

_**I found that really sentimental. Anyway, Aunt Annabeth sat down next to me and I saw the necklace (also titanium). It had actually been originally hers but when she died June inherited it. But she wasn't the only one. My mom had a yin-yang also; one with one side royal purple and a circular orange topaz for the dot, the other side orange with a purple amethyst gem as a dot. Aunt Piper had one too. It was a yin-yang with one side pink and a yellow gem as the dot, the other side yellow with a pink gem as the dot. Aunt Hazel had a yin-yang with one side black with a red ruby as a dot, the other side red with a black dot. Our dads each also had a watch. Only then had I realized that the symbols and gems on their watches were exactly the same as their wives necklaces. I had never looked closely at any of them but now I did and I was kind of curious. I asked Aunt Annabeth about it.** _

**_"Oh, that's a long story . . . if you want to hear it." We nodded enthusiastically and she started. _**

**_"Okay, 'Once upon a time,'" _**

**_"Mom!" Zach groaned. She snickered and restarted. _**

**_"Fine. Back when you were only a year old, all of us were going on a long road trip. We had two SUV's—the moms with the boy kids in one and the dads with the girl kids in the other—your Uncle Nico driving the men's car and your Aunt Thalia driving the women's car. Around the middle of the trip, we were driving past some plain fields with no one else on the road and we saw this lady on the side of the road. For some reason we felt like we needed to stop. So we parked at the side of the road and I gave Zach to Aunt Thalia (jeez, you totally hated her, Zach) who was not happy and got out to see the lady. I instantly recognized her as the goddess Hecate. So, bowing I asked her what she wanted. She said that she didn't want anything but she needed me to do something." By this time Aunt Piper, my mom, and Aunt Hazel were outside listening to the story. _**

**_"She told me that every hundred years the eight greatest heroes had a special task. They had to protect eight gems; one each. The gems were super powerful, meaning if one evil person was to get all of them into possession, there were endless destructive spells one could do. Every time the greatest heroes were switched, the gods took the gems and encrusted them into new necklaces and watches so you could wear them. The jewelry was made to have your godly parents' symbol and your lovers' godly parents' symbol together—as a symbol of unity. She said that the leader of the group of heroes had to go and find the jewelry alone. They were hidden somewhere in those plains. She said they would be real easy to find. So I told everyone else and then took off on my own. And she was right, they were really easy to find—just inside a fake rock, it didn't take long to break the code either (GODS RULE)—so I went back and it was pretty easy to figure out which was ours too (by the colors)." _**

_**Then we went back in and had heavenly cookies. FLASHBACK OVER.** _

That's very well put together." Older-Annabeth approved. I rolled my eyes: typical Annabeth.

**I snapped out of my flashback and smiled down at June's peaceful face. I had no clue what the Hades I was doing or why but I just leaned down and fitted my mouth into hers. Moving my lips slowly and carefully, I didn't expect her to respond but after a few seconds, her arms slid around my neck and she replied with the same force and energy. Pure bliss. All I can say. When we finally pulled away I stared into her eyes and grinned, pulling her up into a seated position. They had (probably magically) changed her outfit to a laced teal tank-top and jean shorts. **

**"Hi." I said casually. **

**"Hey."**

**"You were in a coma you know?" **

**"Now I do." This was my typical everyday conversation with June. **

The Stolls snorted and stifled their laughter while everyone else rolled their eyes.

**The rest of our buddies chose this moment to walk in. They gasped when they saw June sitting up with her eyes open. **

**"June!" Jade shrieked, hugging her tightly. Skylar and Valeria did too (even though the latter wasn't really a hugging person). The other boys chose to simply high-five her instead. **

**"What happened?" she asked. Jayden explained to her while she leaned against my chest and I massaged her neck with one hand. **

**"So how did you wake up, exactly?" Darrin asked with his eyebrows raised. **

**"Um . . ." we muttered in sync. June explained with a red face and Skylar and Jade had mini giggle-attacks. **

**"So . . . what do we do now?" Zach asked. **

**"I don't know, "June complained. "But, I need think we deserve an explanation." **

Older-Percy snapped the book shut. "That's it for this chapter. My brain hurts." Everyone laughed. He passed the book to Beckendorf who began the next chapter.


	7. I'm So Sorry!

**UGH! Guys, I am so sorry. I just—I lost all inspiration I had for this plot. And one of my reviewers was totally right. It wouldn't make any sense for all of them to be twins, and I think that I was moving a bit too fast with this story.**

**But, I'm not cruel enough to DESTROY (delete) my very first fanfiction story, therefore I'll leave it up. I just won't up-date, that's all. But, I still love the idea of the demigods reading about their future children's adventures so I started a new story. Except, not everyone is not a twin and the plot is totally different. Check it out.**

**~PinkChocolateBunny~**


End file.
